Dilemmas and choices
by Shinora1996
Summary: Sequel to my first D.Gray-Man fanfiction, but can also be read sperately. The Exorcists have grown up in six years. Everything seems peaceful, until they are reminded they have forgotten about one thing: the 14th. They will be tested to the maximum, given impossible choices and harsh lessons about life. Rated M for future gore, explicit torture, insanity, cruelty and language.


Hey everyone! It has been quite a while, hasn't it? Here it finally is, the sequel to my DGray-Man fanfiction _A new Exorcist, a new adventure_. You don't have to read that entire thing (I wouldn't recommend it, unless you really want to read something horrible), but that means you'll have to take a few developments made in the prequel for granted.

Here's some quick information you need to know about the canon characters:

Lavi and Allen are together, so are Marie and Miranda.

Jasdero and Debitto had their inner Noah killed by accident and live at the Order as Exorcists now.

And about the OCs:

Kyle and Yume are two of my minor OCs. They are a couple, Kyle is a Finder, Yume is a nurse, they are side characters and a really cute couple.

Kyoko is another (minor) OC, a child with blonde hair, dark blue eyes and Innocence that fulfils her wishes, but against a high cost.

Yu is my main OC. At the time of this story, she is 23 years old. She is Kanda's wife. She is of mixed race (Japanese/English), agressive, very masculine in everything, (ugly,) has very visible scars on her body and face, has a very short temper and is genetically predisposed of being a complete bitch.

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the original story or any of the characters besides my own OCs.**

~o~o~

It had been six years.  
Six full years since the true origin of the Second Exorcists had been discovered.  
Six full years since Yu had attempted to run away from the Order.  
Six full years since Kanda had finally been able to fully make her see how important she was to him.

It seemed so long ago, but at the same time, like it had been just yesterday. Many things had changed at the Order: Lavi had found a way to sneak around Bookman's rules for the successor bookman and thus avoided having to leave the Order forever.  
Alma felt finally completely at ease under General Tiedoll's wing.  
Kyoko had learned how to use her Innocence without tiring herself out and draining her lifespan too much. She was a short but healthy ten year-old now, and had been legally adopted Miranda and Marie, who had gotten married in the meantime. She also hung around with Krory a lot, as she still had that fascination for his vampire-like appearance.  
Yu had completely left her past behind her, and the Order had decided to erase all of her 'mistakes' from the records with some sneaky help from Lavi. She was officially acknowledged as not only an Exorcist, but also as a scientist at the Order.

Some things however, had remained the same: Leverrier was still trying to kick Komui out of his spot as Chief and gain total control over the Exorcists and finders, and the science department was still a mess. It was a miracle how they could keep track of what they were doing, but it seemed possible as proven by Yu's latest inverntion that had to be altered. The vaccines of telomerase she had come up with before she left had been altered, perfected and tested by the other scientists, and everyone with Parasitic Innocence used it now. It didn't cover all damage the Innocence did in the body, but it did give back fifty percent of the lifespan otherwise lost. All thanks to the scientists and mainly Johnny who had developed greatly when it came to his knowledge of the human body.

Yu had designed it primarily for herself, but ironically, she was the only one who didn't use it at the moment. She wasn't in the state to fight at all. That had a reason. If she would go to battle now, she would not only risk her own life, but also that of her unborn child.

Yes, she was pregnant. And yes, she realized the dangers of fighting at the moment. If she'd use her Innocence, that would drain a lot of her physical strength, and the amount of stress would kill the unborn one for sure. Of course, that was about the last thing she and Kanda would want to happen.

Yu wasn't only limited in fighting and training; also in her daily activities she had to make sure to eat enough because her body just wasn't being easy on her. That was the reason she was only working as a scientist at the Order for the time being. She had to take breaks rather often, which annoyed her to no end and led to mood swings. The sudden outbursts of anger weren't always unwanted, though. It was a good way to keep Komui from making a gigantic robot that would end up destroying half the Order again.  
That way, people could leave him out of sight and relax for a change. This was a welcome change to their former 24/7 work schedules.

Just half an hour ago, Yu had decided to retreat to the roof of the Black Order. It was high in the summer, and although it was almost eleven in the evening, it was still light. Kanda was standing behind her, and held his hands on that already quite notable tummy she had now. Nuzzling into her neck a little, he gently stroked up and down her belly.

Kanda's vision of the time to come was absolutely thrilling. Within about four months he'd be father, and just the very thought of it melted his heart. Being a parent was something he knew nothing about, so of course he was also nervous about it. Of course he had been the first one Yu told the good news and even at that moment, he hadn't stopped hugging and kissing her for more than half an hour.

Since the news that Yu was pregnant had come out to the rest of the Order, the couple had gotten mixed reactions: The nurses, who knew Yu very well thanks to her rather reckless nature, were mainly concerned but happy for her nevertheless. Lenalee had jumped and cried and hugged her. She had exclaimed near a thousand times how happy she was for her friends and made Kanda promise to keep Yu from doing anything stupid.  
Kyoko, with the innocent mind of the ten-year-old she was, had asked where babies come from. When Yu wanted to explain, Miranda panicked and covered the little girl's ears. Marie could only snigger.

The guys at the science department were happy for her and Kanda, and Komui had even hugged them both. With that being too much physical contact for them from their Chief, they had punched him in the stomach.

Jasdero and Debitto on the other hand, had just stared for twenty seconds until they realised something disturbing: "That means you two had sex." Debitto had dryly stated.  
"Yeah." Was Yu's reply, which triggered the twins into being extremely disgusted. "Ew! Yuck! Blègh! That's disgusting! Eeeyuck! Eeeew!", which had earned them a smack across the head.

The one who was most displeased had been Leverrier. After hearing the news, he had been complaining for five days straight about how they couldn't afford to have an in-active Exorcist.  
Needless to say that both Kanda and Yu didn't care about what he said in the least bit.

The couple watched the sun set in the most beautiful shades of red, orange, pink, and every colour one could imagine, the soft and warm colours matching the temperature.

Yu's yellow eyes softened to a warm gold in the orange light of the sunset. She looked down at Kanda's hands on her tummy and smiled. She leaned back against her lover a bit more and stroked her hands over his.

Words weren't needed. The only sound being the wind and their own breaths was just what made this moment complete. If time wouldn't proceed, they would certainly stay there forever. If they could only freeze time on this absolutely perfect moment...

~o~o~

Okay then O_O This was chapter one of this "book 2". I am not very good at first chapters or general introductions, as you may have noticed. The rest of the story will be easier to understand.

I think I just mentally scarred myself, as my expression still looks like this: O_O …

Anyway, I hope I didn't scar you with this as much as I scarred myself.

**Please review! Advice given to me in the past has really helped before and it's never too late to learn!  
**


End file.
